We have recently succeeded in measuring the first L-edge spectra of Mn metalloproteins. These measurements require a Parylene filter to selectively absorb the large amount of oxygen fluorescence in protein samples. The higher resolution of L-edges should help greatly toward understanding the catalytic cycles of Mn enzymes such as the oxygen-evolving complex in Photosystem II and Mn catalase.